Not Forgotten
by Spuffyfan4eva
Summary: Illyria and Drogyn go through Spike's stuff, finding something interesting (applied Spuffy) One shot story


Not Forgotten

Timeline: season 5 of Angel. Before Hamilton crashes Illyria and Drogyn's party with Crash Bandicoot.

This is an applied Spuffy fic if such things exist.

(.................................................................)

"The Scorpions are guarding something." Drogyn said, eyes fixed on the screen. The fox, or whatever it was smiled mischeviously as it continued picking up the fruits. Illyria didn't say anything as her fingers flew over the controller.

"I do not like this game, the fox angers me." The blue haired god said as she put down the controller.

"I do not like the fox either but it is all we got...The after effects of eating is strong my goddess, i shall return..." Drogyn said uncomfortably as he stood up..

"You lie." Illyria replied as she looked at him.

"I am the truth speaker my goddess..." Droygn said as he looked around for the washroom, "and you are a god, you don't need to eat nor sleep. You do not know the feeling." Illyria looked convince as she picked up the remote to the TV. Droygn, taking no reply from the blue haired god, walked away. The room was quiet, only the sounds of the TV was heard as Illyria sat there. She turned off the TV suddenly.

"Humans make pain look more then it is." She commented to nobody in particular. She sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking around the room. Droygn wasn't out yet as she spotted a locked cabinet in the back of the room. It stood in the shadow as it was meant to be, no human eye could spot it even if it wanted to. With a simple tug from the God, the drawer flew open. Illyria picked out a hand drawn picture of a girl. Drogyn came out from the washroom and stood behind her.

"Who is this?" Illyria asked, handing the cave dweller the paper. She continued to dig through the drawer as he replied.

"This is a picture.... of...." He started, hand on his head trying to remember where he had seen her face before.

"Who is she?" Illyria questioned as she faced him, "The drawer is filled with her face." The man didn't reply right away as he continued staring at the hand drawn picture. The god grew impatient as she stared tapping her feet.

"This is the slayer..." Drogyn said out of the blue. He saw Illyria's unhappy look and continued, "Buffy Summers...She was the slayer before she released all the power from the scythe she used to create millions of slayers from all over the world."

"Buffy Summers.... she was Angel's love..." Illryia said as she flipped through Fred's memories like a book.

"Yes, she was...." Drogyn replied as he put the picture back in the drawer, "Spike, or shall I say William, is in love with her...."

"But Buffy loves Angel....does she?" The God replied as she reached for another picture.

"The love she had for him is different now...." Drogyn replied calmly, " Its...what do the humans called it?...ah yes platonic..."

"But the girl's memory shows Angel and this Buffy showing love towards each other..." Illryia said as she sat down on the couch, still looking at the hand drawn picture of the slayer.

"That was before, William is still in her heart.... "Drogyn replied as he settled down beside her.

"If you speak the truth, why is Spike staying in here...." Illryia questioned.

"Those are his emotions," Drogyn replied as he turned the TV on, "I cannot look through his soul...but I can tell you this my goddess..." The god turned to look at him with, interest written all over her face.

"What is it servant?" Illyria asked patiently.

"The slayer is obviously, still in his heart...." Drogyn smiled mysteriously. The God just stared at him as he turned away.

"Spike still loves this...Buffy." The blued hair god concluded as Drogyn glanced at her. He knew she wont drop the subject until she knows all about it.

"Living in by the well has taught me many things, my god. I look at these pictures and the man himself, I know that he still loves her." Drogyn explained. Illryia opened her mouth to say something but he continued, "The slayer meant it when she told him she loved him. She just chose a bad time to say it."

"When." Illyria questioned.

"Before he died the second time, in the hellmouth." Drogyn replied, "The slayer still loves him, I look in the well and I saw her, weeping. She is fooling him if he think she is with the Immortal... she is planning to kill that beast..."

"Why are human emotions so.... " Illryia asked as she paid little attention to the TV.

"That was the way it was created my goddess..." Drogyn said before picking the picture up, "I look at this picture and I notice how the strokes are made. Spike put a lot of love into these pictures....someday, I believe, he can share the love with the girl himself..."

"The emotion I am feeling sickens me..." Illryia said, leaning back on the couch.

"And what emotion is that?" He asked, looking at the god he worshiped.

"Pity...despair...and so much more." She replied, "I shall end discussion about Spike and this Buffy now. We shall not talk about it anymore. The human emotions weaken me." With those words, she picked up the picture and walked it back to the cabinet. She dropped it in and slammed it shut.

"Shall I use magic to make the lock work again?" Drogyn asked from the couch. Illyria nodded as he mumbled a few words. She checked on it after a few seconds with a normal, human tug and found it mended.

"I want to inflict pain with this Bandicoot fox now." She said, before putting her hands on the controller once again.

The End

(............................................................)

Please read and review.

This is just a little fic that popped into my mind when I was sitting around. So I have no idea where it came from...


End file.
